After the Dark: Size Does Matter
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 22 | apocalypse = People shrunk to ant size | previousseason = First Contact | nextseason = TBA}} is the thirty-third season of After the Dark. Hosts Office Group NPCs Neighborhood Group NPCs Timeline Day 1: *Margaret invited a lot of people from the Radiant Garden neighborhood for a party. *Ebru came over with a weird portable gun, that looked like a pair of scissors with some strings on it. Rodolph, her son, came with her, and was on his phone all the time. *Meredith, Margaret, Helen, Christina and Georgia gossiped about LeShandria. *Patrick, Saint and Jammil tried to have a rap contest. They were doing terrible. *Someone knocked on the door of Margaret's house. *Meanwhile, on the office of Vitacid Co., Bill tried to tell jokes to some employees. Aya cleaned a coffee stain from her shirt that she got when she tripped. Kent, Mi and Ven discuss about Ven's true identity. *Bill calls the entire office over for an announcement. *Ahsan helps Aya clean the coffee stain, bonding with her while doing so. *Blaine compliments Bill's jokes, and gets praised for that. *Back at the house, Luke looks out of the window, and sees a man in a tuxedo with some camera men behind. He proceeds to answer the door. *A man called Mr. S enters the house. He proceeds to examine the house. *Reid tells Patrick, Saint and Jammil they suck at rapping. *Gavin tries to remember his dog's name. He finds out it is Roger. *Mr. S walks around the house, as Helen claims she knows him from an old TV show. *Mr. S asks who called him, and nobody comes forward. He turns to the camera and introduces the rest as competitors of "Size Does Matter, 33rd edition" *LeShandria throws chicken grease at Margaret. She responds by throwing wine at LeShandria. She then also throws BBQ sauce at Margaret. *At the office, Joan bonds with Goldie, who mistakes him as Chinese, and talks Cantonese with him. *Aya and Ahsan bond some more, talking. *Blaine compliments Bill and gets promoted. He gets an office of his own. Wesley and Blaine check it out. *John makes a snarky comment about Bill, to which Mi bumps him for. *Blaine makes coffee. Andrew gets told off by Bill for sleeping, as him and Purry proceed to work. John follows suit. *Wesley tries to leave to get his violin, but is stopped by the security guards. Disagreeing with them, he is soon beaten up in a backroom, and leaves it slightly injured. *Ahsan kisses Bill, much to Bill's concern. He backs away from Ahsan. *Out of the elevator, comes a rushed man in a clumsy suit, with many camera men behind of him. He carries a microphone. He walks fast towards Bill, tripping on many people. A pin reads: "Mr. D" on his shirt. *At both places, Mr. S and Mr. D do similar actions. They bring out a large case with 4 items, and proceed to show case each on each place. *Mr. S shows the house the Extremely Blunt Gloves. Mr. D shows the office the Chaotic Boomerang. *Mr. S and Mr. D both show the Dual Fire-Ice Guns to the groups. *Mr. S shows the house the Damnation Sceptre. Mr. D shows the office the Extremely Blunt Gloves. *Mr. S shows the house the Chaotic Boomerang. Mr. D shows the office the Damnation Sceptre. *After some talking, the office group pick the Dual Fire-Ice Guns, while the house group pick the Extremely Blunt Gloves. *Mr. S and Mr. D both announce the rules of the game to each of them. *Introducing a last minute twist, both groups are shrunk to ant size by a gun called the "Shrinkray 5000". *At the house, Gavin looks for his dog, but can't find it. *Helen, Margaret, Christina, Georgia and Meredith blame LeShandria for what happened, calling her a witch. *Luke takes the left glove, while Gavin takes the right glove. *The house people realize they are in the living room. *They see a tennis ball under a table, and try to climb the carpet to get it. They fail. *Luke takes a loose thread from the carpet. *Luke suggests everyone getting on top of each other. Margaret, fed up with the group, decides to walk off. Jammil, Christina, Saint and Helen follow her. *Seeing nothing working, Ebru gets her scissor-like gun and shoots sharp blades at the carpet, forming a staircase. The group climb it. *Back at the office, the group find a rat hole on the wall. *As Jaylen peeks inside, he sees a family of rats inside. *Ahsan begins freezing the hole. A small ice wall begins forming, however, due to only using one gun, it is not fast, and the rats begin exiting the hole upon seeing that. It also breaks the small ice wall formed. *Blaine and Wesley begin shooting fire and ice at the rats. They are startled by this, and begin running out of the hole, away from you. There are 5 rats in total. One of them stays behind, and has ice marks and burn marks on him, but heads towards the group. *Wesley freezes the rat's left front paw, but it breaks through it. It heads towards Jaylen. *Wesley shoots the rat on fire, burning some of his skin off but this just causes him to be more pissed, and head towards Wesley. *While Wesley and Blaine distract the rat with the guns, the rest of the group unfold a plastic paper clip. The rat rushes towards it, and with the right timing, the clip goes through the rat's eye. It begins spinning around. Bill and Bob are sent flying because of the rat's tail. *Wesley and Blaine shoot at the tail, causing it to fall off. Dylan pushes Bob towards the direction of the rat, but is punched in the face by Joan and has his leg frozen by Blaine. The group run to a wall nearby, as Dylan is eaten alive by the rat. Nicholas faints at the sight of blood. *At the house, the group make their way on the carpet towards the ball. However, they hear a bark from the kitchen, and soon enough, Gavin's dog shows up. *The dog walks under the table, and gets the ball. However, he smells something, and heads for the group. *Allison throws LeShandria's chicken pot out, causing the dog to notice the group. *Gavin brings the girls together and asks them to sing the loudest they can. This pisses the dog off, and causes it to drop the ball and face the group, with his fangs showing. *Gavin tries to calm the dog down, but fails. Hugh makes a comment, pissing the dog more and more. It charges at the group. *Luke and Gavin try to turn the gloves on, but this takes too long, and Patrick is chewed alive by the dog. The dog then goes to a corner to barf Patrick's remains. *The group run to the other side of the table leg, and the dog tries to follow them. However, it hits its head face first on the glass of the table, breaking it into many small shards. The group manage to avoid it, however. *At the office, Blaine suggests an idea to the group. He lures the rat in their direction, and shoots the binder directly above the group with the freeze feature, causing it to fall on top of the rat, crushing it. *Ahsan tries to sleep on the rat, thinking it is hot. It is cold. *Ahsan points to Mars, thinking it was Orion. This weirds out Aya. *Goldie says: "Why aren't we hiding, white people?!". She then proceeds to take her suit off and takes Kent's lighter. She lights it on fire, and puts it on the ground, warming the group. However, hearing that comment, John punches her in the face, causing her to pass out on the fire, burning her greatly. *Olivia and Ven help Goldie out, but she is a bad state. *Wesley shoots John in the face with the burn feature. It melts his face, blinding one of his eyes, and make his face very bloody. *John collapses, dead. *A small insect reaches both groups and shows an hologram of Mr. S/D. They warn each group that they will get a batch of supplies every third day, with something of their choice. *Purry and Ahsan decide to head for the water cooler, taking up all night to do so. *The Neighborhood Group head for the kitchen, taking up all night to do so. Day 2: *At the office, Purry and Ahsan take the guns and head to the water cooler. There, they find a weird diamond shaped glowing symbol on it. Meanwhile, the rest of the group hear whisking, much like the rat's. *At the house, the group reach the kitchen. Gallery Mr. S.jpg|Mr. S Mr. D.png|Mr. D item1.jpg|The Dual Fire-Ice Guns. (singular) item2.jpeg|The Chaotic Boomerang. item3.jpg|The Damnation Sceptre item4.jpg|The Extremely Blunt Gloves, Margaret.jpg|Margaret. Olivia.jpg|Olivia. Christina.jpg|Christina. Georgia.jpg|Georgia. Goldie.jpg|Goldie. Jammil.jpg|Jammil. Saint.jpg|Saint. Ebru.jpg|Ebru. Meredith.jpg|Meredith. Patrick.jpg|Patrick. Helen.jpg|Helen. Rodolph.gif|Rodolph. Aya.jpg|Aya. MiNPC.jpg|Mi. Kent.jpg|Kent. Bill.jpg|Bill. BobNPC.jpg|Bob. Dylan.jpg|Dylan. Ven.jpg|Ven. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons